Safe in Your Arms
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: Kalisto's finally home after a long week without Sin Cara by his side. Their reunion can't be dampened by anything, not even Big E and his troublesome tweets. Sinlisto, semi-companion to ringaroundtherollins' Somewhere I Belong.


**A/N: In collaboration with ringaroundtherollins, we've decided to write one-shots based on Big E calling out Kalisto for wrestling while Sin Cara is out on injury, basically calling Kalisto an unfaithful partner. Well, ringaroundtherollins has an angtsy version, and I get the fluffy version. They're both based on possible reactions Kalisto could have to the tweet. I was planning on updating Step by Step tonight, but I wanted to write this while it was still fresh, I will definitely be working on SbS tonight and if it's not up tonight it will be tomorrow. Enjoy, check out ringaroundtherollins one shot, and review, I love getting reviews.**

Kalisto stood in the lobby of the airport. It was only 10:30, but he was exhausted. He had just landed in Orlando after taking a flight from Houston. He had a house show partnering with El Torito. Since he had texted Sin Cara is arrival time, all he had to do was wait. It didn't take long for the two masked wrestlers to find each other in the sparsely populated airport. Their reunion was short but sweet, they limited their romantic physical contact in public, preferring to keep their private life exactly that, private.

"How was the show tonight?" Sin Cara asked in that car, driving them both home.

" _Estuvo bien._ A little awkward, we beat Los Matadores."

" _Esto es incómodo._ I'm glad you're home." He said, bring Kalisto's hand to his masked lips in a small show of affection, relishing what privacy they had in the moving vehicle.

* * *

It was around 11 pm by the time they made it home, and Kalisto breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his house. Sin Cara grabbed Kalisto's luggage and headed towards the house, letting Kalisto relax a little. As soon as Kalisto shut the door behind himself, both men removed their masks and Sin Cara pulled him into a passionate kiss, something he hadn't been able to do in days. Kalisto reacted just as passionately, savoring the feel of Sin Cara pressed against his body. Slowly they made their way to his and Kalisto's bed room intent on spending as much time in the room as possible before Kalisto had to leave for Raw the following week.

It felt so good to be home. Sure he had a house show in Houston and had to catch a late flight to get home, but it was worth it. He was home in Sin Cara's arms after a long week. After going through Raw, Smackdown, and now a live show without Sin Cara, it was starting to take its toll. He had his reasons for not being at Raw and Smackdown though, taking care of Kayli during Raw and something with his family had come up before Smackdown. He was used to wrestling solo, he had before he tagged with Sin Cara, that wasn't a big deal. He was not, however, used to dealing with not having Sin Cara in his corner. However, Sin Cara had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want Kalisto to sit around and wait for him to get better. He wanted Kalisto to keep wrestling, prove that he could further himself, even if Sin Cara wasn't there.

Kalisto sighed, "I could lay here forever." Both men were laying on Kalisto's large bed, cuddling. Sin Cara had his arms wrapped lovingly around Kalisto's waist while Kalisto scrolled through his phone. The two tried to spend as much time together as possible, due to recent circumstances. The two hadn't been apart much in the last year and half, so the distance was taking some getting used to, but they were making it work. Kalisto continued to fiddle with his phone, he hadn't really checked it since before the show.

He had posted a picture of himself and El Torito on twitter but hadn't done much else besides text Sin Cara his arrival time. Sin Cara and Kalisto loved scrolling through twitter liking and retweeting supportive tweets and even fan art. Seeing all the support they were getting was almost mind boggling at times, but it made them work harder.

"What are you doing _mi tesoro?"_ Sin Cara asked drowsiness lacing his tone.

"Just scrolling through twitter, _amorcito_ ," Kalisto replied as a notification popped up, "the usual." The notification was delayed, coming from around 9 pm Houston time, and it was from Big E. _Oh boy, I wonder what this idiot has to say now,_ Kalisto thought sarcastically. Eyes scanning the screen, Kalisto couldn't help but start laughing to himself. Clutching the phone to his chest, his body shook and he was laughing so hard that tears had started to from. Not being able to see the screen, Sin Cara began to worry, he saw the tears forming at the corners of Kalisto's eyes and felt his body shake. Had something he saw on twitter upset him to the point of tears?

" _Mi tesoro,_ what's wrong?" Sin Cara asked in a panicked tone, he had never known Kalisto to react negatively to anything he saw on twitter directed towards himself. Not being able to keep the laughter inside any longer, Kalisto finally opened his mouth and let it all out. Sin Cara was even more confused now, _what the heck is happening with my boyfriend?_ Unable to talk, Kalisto showed him the phone and the tweet responsible for him condition.

Letting out a chuckle, Sin Cara couldn't help but say, "you know he's wrong, right?"

"Of course I know he's wrong, the only reason I'm not here every single day with you is because you want me out there in that ring wrestling. My loyalty is to you and your decisions." Kalisto replied feigning offense, the wide smile on his face completely contradicting his tone.

"Good, never forget you are one of the most loyal people I know," Sin Cara said holding him close and peppering Kalisto's face with small kisses. Kalisto's laughed even more capturing Sin Cara's lips with his own before laying his head on Sin Cara's chest. Kalisto's phone lay forgot on the nightstand.

"You make it easy to be loyal," Kalisto whispered closing his eyes, enjoying the contact. Both men merely content to lay there for the rest of the night, ignoring the outside world and Big E's tiresome text messages.


End file.
